Jax
Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs (U.S.A.) is a cybernetically-enhanced soldier who is the leader of the Outer World Investigation Agency (O.I.A.), Earthrealm's Special Forces unit, in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. Mortal Kombat: Special Forces After a prison break at the Special Forces' detention facility, Jax, who was driving along a highway, received a transmission from his fellow Special Forces operative Gemini detailing the escape and the escapees: No Face, Tasia, Jarek and Tremor. She informed him that they had escaped to a warehouse on the town's south side, likely receiving assistance from an outside source. Jax surmised that source to be Kano, the Black Dragon leader. He received another transmission from one Lieutenant Sanchez, whose squad had arrived at the warehouse. After the transmission was cut off at the source, Jax arrived at the scene to find the squad massacred. For this, he swore he would achieve vengeance against Kano. Using prototype bionic implants on his arms in order to enhance his strength, Jax set out to find his enemy. Infiltrating into the warehouse, Jax confronted No Face and dispatched him. Proceeding into the sewers, he eliminated Tasia. At this point, Jax contacted Gemini who informed him that the Black Dragon were using a corporate building as a front for their base of operations. At the building, Jax confronted and defeated Jarek, and his investigation led him to the town of the lost city of Sinkiang, where he defeated Tremor and discovered a portal to Outworld which Tremor had been guarding. Surmising that the portal was linked to Kano's plans of global domination, he entered. The portal led to Outworld, and Jax caught up with Kano, who had acquired an artifact called the Eye of Chitian through which he could acquire great power. After an exchange of words, the two fought, and Jax emerged victorious. He used the Eye's power to bring them both back to Earthrealm and brought Kano into custody, only to have the criminal escape at a later date. At this point, Jax ceased using his bionic implants. Mortal Kombat II Following the end of the Mortal Kombat tournament in which both the wanted Kano and Jax's friend, Lt. Sonya Blade, had entered, Jax came across the Earthrealm warriors, finding Johnny Cage in the waters close to the Special Forces Agency, and took him in for an interrogation on the whereabouts of Sonya. Cage explained the events that took place on the island although Jax didn't believe him until he received a video signal from Sonya, whom was temporarily working with Kano to escape Outworld. As an apology to Cage for not believing his story, he visited him at a commercial shoot where Cage was attacked by Outworld forces. Jax fought against the Shokan, Kintaro, but their fight was interrupted when the Earthrealm warriors arrived to help. After helping Cage fight against the intruders, Jax traveled into Outworld once more to compete in the next tournament along with the Earthrealm warriors in hopes of finding Sonya. Soon, Jax came to learn of the emperor, Shao Kahn's dark plans for Earthrealm. He was successful in freeing Sonya from the clutches of Shao Kahn and arresting Kano once again, though he eluded capture as soon as they had passed through the portal to Earth. Jax warned his government of the impending danger but would find himself frustrated, however, as not only did Kano escape back into Outworld, but the government did not believe the major. Mortal Kombat 3 Jax began to prepare for war covertly, and once more outfitted his arms with bionic implants. After helping foil Shao Kahn's attempt to permanently claim Earth as his own, Jax became the commanding officer of the Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA). They operated from an underground bunker, and had scouts in various realms, not only exploring and mapping them, but also looking for inter-realm portals that could lead to Earth: these needed to be destroyed. Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Sonya went missing once again on a mission to exterminate the last known member of the Black Dragon, Jarek. Soon Jax found that Sonya was led into battle against Shinnok, a fallen Elder God. He briefly assisted Raiden in defeating Shinnok in Edenia. During these events, he and Sonya found the Lin Kuei cyborg, Cyrax, malfunctioning and trapped in a desert. Returning with him to their home base, they reversed the automation process, restored his humanity, and gained a new ally. Jax also found the Black Dragon member, Jarek, who he threw off a cliff, assuming that it would be the end of him. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Years later, trouble occured again, his agents Kenshi and Cyrax lost in Outworld and the OIA underground facility was nuked into oblivion by the traitor, Hsu Hao. Soon after these events, Raiden summoned the Earthrealm warriors to the abandoned island of Shang Tsung and asked them to travel with him to Outworld to bring down the Deadly Alliance, Jax didn't hesitate. He used this trip as a cover to track down Hsu Hao and, once he caught up with the criminal, killed him by tearing out his artificial heart. Afterwards, he was among the group of warriors who made a final stand against the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, but was killed in the ensuing combat along with the rest of his allies. Mortal Kombat: Deception He, like his friends, was eventually found by Onaga and revived as a mindless drone, used to intimidate the survivors of his group before killing them outright. After being released by Liu Kang's spirit, Jax joined the fight against the Dragon King, wanting to make him pay for all he had make him do. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sonya sent Jax to lead a team of Special Forces to search for survivors after destroying Sektor's Tekunin Warship, but they vanished and were captured by the Tekunin. His own cybernetic bio scanners sent out mysterious readings before contact is lost, and Sonya feared the possibility of Jax's death. Later on Jax joined the Forces of Light in the battle of Armageddon, he was able to break Quan Chi's leg in the fight before he was attacked by the emperor Shao Kahn. He, like many other kombatants, died during the battle. His corpse can be seen impaled on a spear in the introduction to Mortal Kombat (2011). Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Jax appears as the playable character in Chapter 3. He infiltrates the U.N. Orbital Space Station and defeats several of the strongest D.C. heroes, including Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman. His rival is Lex Luthor, who he fights twice. In his ending, Jax had sustained serious injuries on his body. To save his life, he had himself automated, at the cost of his humanity. Category:Males Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:M Characters Category:T Characters Category:Arcade Debuts Category:SNES Characters Category:Genesis Characters Category:GB Characters Category:N64 Characters Category:PS1 Characters Category:PC Characters Category:Dreamcast Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Gamecube Characters Category:PSP Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:DS Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gunmen Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Playable Hero Category:Racers